The Sea's Favored
by The Forge Shop
Summary: "And you Percy, are my favorite son" -Poseidon BoTL. Where Poseidon takes being a father more seriously. Where Percy is currently thinking of Oreos? And is that laughter in his head?
1. I Got An Oversized Fork For a Weapon

**LET ME INTRODUCE TO YOU MY FUN MISERABLE LIFE.** My name is Percy Jackson, and I know, I know, you may be thinking, who is this kid? Is he a trouble maker?

Well I suppose so.

Is he an idiot?

Maybe.

But if you run into my world everything which you thought was impossible may just be near you. Well if you're a mortal then you're safe, but if you feel something special inside you, and no that tingling feeling is not a sign, you don't wanna be like me or like us.

You may get killed in the most bizarre of ways. And yes being killed by an ant is one, not joking.

That or your life generally sucks, as do most greek heroes do, they either had a sucky mom or dad who left them in the woods leading to them building armies and going _kachow_ on you in return.

Or have a douche of a step parent who will do whatever it takes to make your life hell.

Let me start in the beginning. I never knew my parents, my mother, she died when I was born, and my father? He left before he even knew my mom was preggy, he went on a sea voyage but he never returned. As my aunt told me, they left me stuff but we'll get to that at a later point.

I lived with an aunt, her name's May, and no my uncle's name is not Ben, nor is he as kind or as wise as him, you'll see, but first about aunt May, she's the sweetest of all, and she gives me candies and introduced me to the wonders of blue food. However she died unfortunately, she had stage 4 ovarian cancer, and held on as long as she could.

That's when my uncle, Gabe changed. He started drinking and smoking, he was kinda a jerk when aunt May was alive, but he turned straight out class A douchebag after she died. Said that she was worthless and only kept her for the food.

That angered me so I did the stupid thing.

I screamed and charged him.

Nuh uh. You must think I'm Gary Stew or something like that (It's actually stu, but Percy would never say it normally bye) I heard that Author, okay so Stu ( _grumbles_ ) ha! Okay back to topic, when you think I smashed his face? I certainly hope so, but I got my face filled with bruises, my arms felt heavy like lead and my stomach felt like it had been roundhoused by the Chuck himself.

"Better stay out of my lane boy, case you get your ass beat down again!"

Beaten and hurt I had no choice but to stay silent, cringing, I stood up and slowly walked, my legs felt like mush and my face numbed.

Slowly, step by step I arrived at the bathroom, thankfully Gabe hasn't desecrated this place yet.

So I turn the tap on and inch by inch the water on the tub rose until it was high enough for me. I slowly dipped my feet, never bothered with the clothes, it hurt to move anyways.

Eventually I situated myself in the tub, I sighed and suddenly broke down.

A ten year old boy, who just recently lost his aunt, then got beat up by his jerk of an uncle, with no parents, and with no help.

" _ **Perseus"**_

I looked around spooked, never did I notice the healing bruises I gained from Gabe.

" _ **I will not harm you, when in pain, always go to a body of water, it will help you, as will the gifts that has been given to you.**_ "

"Who are you?!" Percy half whispered half shouted.

He was scared to his bones, a storm raged his mind. How could this stalker-

" _ **I am not a stalker Perseus, err maybe I am, but the gifts will be useful to you, be brave, I have interfered enough, Gabe will never mess with you again."**_

I looked around, but the presence wasn't there anymore, but it smelled mysteriously like the ocean breeze.

I loved it besides the creepy stalker helper aside.

 _What gifts, think Percy think_.

Suddenly the trident pendant, which was a hand me down of some sorts from his father grew heavier, and it also glowed eerily blue, or blue green or sea green, hey! Cut me some slack I'm not good at explaining and stuff, I'm still new to this, stupid author getting me to tell my story.

And I knew then my life would change forever.

I didn't know how much it will though.

Fast-forward a little bit to the week before the start of school.

Well the rest of the summer had gone on without a hitch or so I say, but there's the occasional verbal abuse from Gabe, which I ignored, aunt May raised me better than that. Well he tried to hit me once but he flinched as if his life flashed in front of his eyes and he slowly lowered his hand, all the while sweating rivers and glaring at mw.

Maybe it was the voice that helped me or someone else but, who cares it stopped Gabe and I was grateful.

I know my life is weird, and ugly, I was practically nobody, hmm something tells me _I am literally Nobody_ but for the sake of the story lets continue, before I get hungry and I have to leave you guys for a cheeseburger.

So as I as saying, just four day before the start of school, it was early in the morning, just an hour after dawn, or the time when I started delivering the newspapers.

Paddling my creaking old bike, which is great by the way if you're delivering newspapers and you have to warn the neighborhood beforehand.

What happens next might've been the first piece of domino to fall.

"Hey Mr. Gerber, here's the paper!" I threw the bundle of papers at the smiling old man.

Seeing the alley I always cut through to make the trip shorter, I sped up, but halfway slowed down, there was this itchy feeling in my gut screaming danger. The last time I felt like this was when Gabe beat me up just this summer.

Don't know if it was the rebel in me or if I was just plain stupid but, I slowly inched through the alley, ooh a shiny metal, _focus Perce focus,_ as I neared the wall the wall decided I was too slow and slammed into me instead.

If it was a wall, well a wall of black mass, I was catapulted near the neighborhood fire hydrant, it was red. I hated it. It screamed _idiot, even the wall hates you._

I looked up, it wasn't a wall. I hoped it was, but what I thought was a wall was a Rottweiler, however it was the size of a small car, like a _wigo,_ or a _jazz._ It has red for eyes, and had its mouth open, drool slobbering everywhere.

It stalked me, circling, as if thinking what would I taste like.

I grabbed a newspaper that fell near me when this dog(?) hit me, I rolled it up and threw it.

"Uh fetch?" I managed to squeak as the dog, instead of running after the thrown paper, leaped at me. Only luck made me dodge the leap which could've turned me to Percy bits. Its claws were sharp and I wonder if they could ruin Gabe's couch in one strike.

" _ **Pull the trident Perseus"**_

I still don't know who that voice is, but if he stopped Gabe from hurting me then we're cool.

I pulled the Trident, I watched amazed as the small pendant slowly elongated as it glowed blue, until it extended into a five foot tall trident, humming with restrained power.

"Whoa!" The trident was almost as long as me, for a ten year old I stood at five foot three, so one of the tallest in the bunch but I was scrawny, Gabe, he, he put most of our money into his gambling funds, leaving me just ten or twenty bucks if he was generous for weeks at a time.

The dog hesitated, seeing my bluish silver trident. It must've been thinking " _Whoa where did this kid get a huge fork?"_

However it seemed to be hungry as he leapt at me again, I jumped to my right, smiling as I dodged again, but this time I was not left unscathed, three gashes could be seen in my forearm. It hurt like hell.

I got mad, nobody could hurt me, not even evil giant dogs.

So I glared at the growling dog "You want to taste the Percy-burger huh? You'll have to kill me first!" I slammed spiked butt of the trident at the pavement, a slight tremor could be felt as the concrete cracked.

The dog howled and charged, this time I did not dodge, I held my ground and at the last second rolled to my right and stabbed his midsection with my trident, it whimpered for a second then it turned to dust.

I was left alone at the alley, five foot gleaming trident was in my hands, how did I kill that dog? And why did it attack me? Then the hype feeling I had for minutes suddenly vanished and the blood I lost from the gash made me faint.

Before I blacked out however, two voices appeared, one sounded like it was in his teens, and the other, a motherly but strict voice.

"He is not yet ready."

"We must erase his memories of this event until he is, we must tighten the mist around him once again."

"That blasted mortal will have enough vile scent to cover even him up"

"Agreed, let us heal him first"

My body shut down on its own as I tried to fight the darkness but failed as it embraced me once again.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

 **A/N:**

 _ **Hello valued readers, its the Forge Shop Here, do note that as you read this, I try to insert Percy's character, as it is based on the story telling Percy in the Greek Gods and Heroes series, review please as they may help help me.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading the first chapter, I'll put up the second one this next few days, also read my other story Ride Home, it describes Percy's pursuit of home when he had amnesia, a oneshot percabeth fic.**_

 ** _Updated again, uploaded from ipad so it was a bit messy but fixed it up_**


	2. Jinxed Again

_**Here is CH 2, hope you enjoy! Read and review, and if you may, follow as well! Cheers!**_

* * *

 **I WOKE UP IN A BLAZE OF GLORY.** Well if the screaming wasn't negative at least.

"Good job brain boy! You just cost me two weeks' worth of poker!" A familiar rough voice disturbed the purity of the white room I resided in.

"Huh?" I smartly answered, flashes of biking and being thrown off played in my mind.

"You got hit by a car dumbass, got a concussion and maybe amnesia, if that..." the last words Smelly Gabe said wasn't audible to me, my mind was reeling after he said "car" and "hit", must be why there was a dress on my head.

A knock stopped Gabe from the rant I didn't know he was still having.

"Yeah yeah get in!" Gabe shouted snobbish.

"Good Morning Mr. Ugliano, how are you feeling Mr. Jackson, I am Dr. Sanchez, your attending physician during your stay." He had this weird smile, reminding me of the sun. Weird.

"I'm fine doc!" I smiled reassuringly, and it was the truth, I may have felt like a car smashed into me which did happen, but it got better now, just felt like a _dog-_ wait, dog? Nah probably Mrs. Spencer's labrador I remembered.

"No headaches? Dizziness? Amnesia?" He put the white thingy of the stethoscope on my chest, "Inhale please Mr. Jackson, now exhale" I did this a few more times until he hanged it at the back of his neck.

"No sir, though I sorta forgot what happened" I grinned sheepishly

"That is perfectly normal when you get a concussion, you got hit by a speeding car which the local authorities are still finding, but rest assured young man, you are in perfect condition, in fact, Jenny! Arrange this young man's release papers please?"

"Thanks a lot doc!" I beamed at him, he gave me lollipops and he was certainly in my top 10 adults book. It was blue, no explanation needed.

"Meh meh, lucky you survived, not!" Gabe scowled at me as if everything was my fault.

"School starts tomorrow idiot, you're lucky... I already bought you stuff, just get out of my life fast, you dumbass!"

I scowled but said nothing, despite some grumbling and the general get out of my life speech, it was one of the nicest things Gabe has ever done for me.

"Thanks Gabe!" I smiled extra wide, it must've been the voice again.

Something must've reminded Gabe as he flinched when I smiled, good he deserves it.

Anyways waiting for the papers felt like hours, but it was done in thirty minutes tops, I left the hospital smiling as Dr. Sanchez gave me once again a handful of blue lollipops, my sugar buds are gloriously praising him. I climbed Gabe's camaro, and for a douce he had an awesome car, man this chevy is something. With the roar of the engine, we sped through the highway.

 **LINEBREAK**

* * *

The rest of my stay was uneventful, well Gabe did not invite his poker buddies since most of his money went to me, which he was still mad for but he couldn't do a thing.

Forward to the start of school, fortunately it was a boarding school away from Gabe. Yancy Academy, a school of sophisticated people, where children of celebrities and politicians go to. I don't know how I would fit, am I royalty?

In the back of my head laughter resounded, weird hmm oreo cheesecakes.

I grabbed my pack and went down the apartment, Gabe didn't accompany me but I was happy with it, who wanted to smell like 10 month old bacon wrapped cheese filled bagels. Sheesh good thing I'm good smelling though.

It was 6 am, the bus is expected to arrive 10 minutes later, but the earlier I separate myself from Gabe the better. Doubt filled me however while waiting, hey when you have ADHD time goes slower than most.

I mean how could a ten year old nobody exactly fit in a group of other people the same age as me who's dad were ambassadors or celebrities or you know the run of the mill millionaire? As if I could fit, if my dad were a god however.

I swear laughter could really be heard, hmm, pizza yum.

The bus managed to arrive a minute earlier, I lifted my backpack and walked to the bus, it was heavy, but look no matter how scrawny I look, I manage to lift heavier things than expected, don't ask me, probably genetics I shrugged.

I looked along the bus and saw every seat occupied, except for a seat in the back, where a girl was sitting alone, two vacant seats beside her. I walked the path and thank the heavens above I did not trip.

"Uhm hello can I sit here?" I asked smiling nervously, girls made me nervous, talks of cooties were popular last year. She shrugged and nodded, then she stared right back at the windows. The silence was killing me, and no tapping my fingers against my lap does not work. So to break the silence, "Hey, how was your summer?" She looked at me as if telling me wasn't worth it but sighed.

"Horrible." She frowned

"Oh gosh mine too!" I grinned at her

"No way, mine sucks more" She challenged me glaring at me though there was this twinkle in her eye.

"No mine sucks the most!" I crossed my arms and huffed, we stared at each other for a second then-we both burst out laughing, she had a beautiful voice, shucks Perce keep your mind in the game.

"For real though, I always attract trouble." She glanced down, and she brushed her hair, which was brown and choppy.

"You're not the only one, I mean I got kicked out of three schools!" I boasted, hitting my chest with my palm which slightly hurt. But the smile on her face was worth it.

"You too? I got kicked out because I talked my teacher into giving me A's for the whole year." She laughed, "And I guess you have a sucky dad too?"

"Nope my dad died before I was born, however my stepdad does suck, and hey at least you got A's the most I got are C's" She looked to be apologizing when she heard my dad part but laughed at the latter, did I tell you that she had a beautiful voice? Well she did.

"So how did you get kicked out?" She was breathing heavily now, the after effects of laughing too long.

"I sorta accidentally touched a button and my class an I dropped into this shark aquarium, fortunately the sharks didn't bother us and instead swam away, and a year before that I didn't exactly do it but the school's water tank might've exploded lightly?" If she didn't laugh earlier then she laughed now.

"Gosh, I thought I was trouble, the worst thing I did was talk someone into doing stuff for me!" Her face red for laughing so hard.

"That's me trouble magnet! I'm Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy!" I grinned at her and is she blushing? Nah that must be because she laughed too hard.

"Piper, just Piper. Wait Perseus like the-" Although she didn't want to share her last name I accepted it, it was no biggie, I wouldn't share things personal anyway, and if her dad was sucky as she suggested well no business sticking my nose in other people's business.

"Yeah, my aunt May said that my mom named me after him, cause he's the only-"

"Greek hero to have a happy ending." Piper finished for me

"Exactly!" I beamed at her "How did you know?"

"Well my dad he has this-" she hesitated then continued on "this project and he asked me to review some greek myths with him."

"Oh, so what put you into Yancy then?" I asked her, she hugged her backpack, and she brushed her hair backwards.

"Not a choice, my uhm caretaker chose this school, how about you?"

"Well not a choice either, my aunt arranged this before-" I choked, though it was a month after her death, it still caused pain in my heart to think.

Piper pat my shoulders, "There, there Percy, I know the feeling of loss, my grandpa, Tom, he passed away too" she looked sad as I glanced at her.

"Sorry for bringing up sad memories, what do you know, our lives are similar!" I grinned, and although I still felt that pang in my heart, the way Piper smiled reminded me of what aunt May told me before she passed.

" _Percy, my boy come here." She was weak and frail, though she has a kind smile on her face._

" _Aunt May!" I broke down, it was known to me that she would die, sooner or later after the latest findings, chemo didn't work anymore, and what remained of her money was enough to guarantee my studies until college._

" _Percy, when I lost my sister, your mother, Sally, I cried, but she left a legacy in this world, a baby boy who will one day rise up to his potential, if your father could see you he would be proud of you!" She smiled weakly_

 _How could my father be proud of a ten year old kid who got kicked out of three schools already?_

 _My aunt as if reading my thoughts..._

" _Percy, he would not mind you getting kicked out, it is what in your heart that matters, and speaking of the heart, one day you will find a woman, she will make you happy, she will bewitch you and you my boy will be doing everything she says. As what loving is, when you meet that girl Perseus Jackson, make sure to treat her right, treat every girl right if you think about it, and she will be by your side forever."_

 _She smiled at me once again, "I love you Perseus, if I could've been given a child I wished it would've been you."_

" _Who says I wasn't aunt May? You have taken care of me my whole life, I wish I could've done more." By this time I was bawling my eyes out._

" _Stop crying Perseus, it pains me so, live your life to the fullest, and never give up!" She clutched my hand, I held it for gods know how long until I felt it turn cold._

" _Aunt M-May?"_

I was broken out of my thoughts by Piper snapping, "Percy, we're here now!" I looked up and saw room 11B, the room for our algebra.

"Sorry Pipes, lost in thoughts" she looked concerned.

"Percy, I know it hurts you but you have to talk, you know that most, you were there for me back then, I will be here for you now." She spoke softly, good thing we were early, and nobody was there yet.

"Later Pipes, I promise" she nodded and set her bag on her chair.

I guess I'll explain, it has been ten months when we first met. From the very first day we stuck like glue, I wonder how a scrawny guy like me became friends with her.

It was a long ten months, and now we were nearing summer, we would be separated for two months, and two months without Piper would suck, this ten months she and I became the best of friends, and she was my lucky charm as I told her, seeing how I haven't managed to blow things up.

"It still sucks how you lied to me Perce!" Piper glared at me, her kaleidoscope eyes ever changing.

"What?" I felt confused

"I thought you never got A's?"

"Yeah I don't have now right?"

"Because you're lazy? Need I say more? I mean you helped me ace this algebra exam, but you passed barely, why?" She frowned

"Dunno, don't really care about my grades, but if you care that much then I promise, I'll do better next time" I raised my hands up in surrender.

"You better Mr. Jackson or else I'll make you do something shameful!" I gulped, I remembered those who tried to bully Piper about her Native American background, she made him wear his underwear over his pants for a week, how? I don't know, but when things cleared up, the guy who tried to bully her got suspended.

Piper's pity face was so effective that every teacher got angry at that dude. Suits him, I mean I could punch him and it would be done but Piper's method was better, and it kept me out of trouble.

"No please, I'll perfect every test just please don't!" I kneeled before her, she had this hint of a smile in her lips.

"Hmm I don't know Mr. Jackson, how about you-"

"Hey Perce!" A familiar voice tuned in, Fred, my other bestfriend. He had the weirdest name Fred Paul, but he was sent here because he was punished by his dad.

He asked if I could make him my servant but I straight up refused, I know he's weird, I just asked if a companion was enough, thankfully he agreed.

"Good Job Fred! Now I can't claim Percy's favor now!l

"Meh lovebirds!" He smirked.

Both Piper and I blushed, "Fred just-"

Before I could finish, the wall busted, when I mean busted I mean busted as in a mortar shell exploded.

I covered Piper as I pinned her down, Fred went down as well.

"What was that?!"

"The reason why nobody else is at this room yet even if its thirty minutes past our time?" Fred rolled his eyes while lying on his stomach.

"Demigods, come out! King Bob is here to feast upon you!" A monstrous voice sounded.

And there at where my classroom was facing the hudson river, was five ten foot tall giants with was that one eye?

"Cyclops sheesh!" Fred cursed

"Perce, Piper, after I signal run as fast as you can okay?" Fred whispered.

"Hey King Bob! Your name should be changed to King Kong!" Fred screamed as he laughed.

The one eyed giant-a cyclops, glared he grabbed a chair but Fred fortunately dodged. Then he stood up on a teacher's table and began to sing, he had the best voice ever. He's also good at music instruments and even taught me the guitar and ukelele, though don't ever listen to his haikus, they suck.

The cyclopses stopped moving, they fell in a trance as Fred continued to sing, he motion for us to run, and we did, Fred hopped from his table, as I picked up Piper and held her hand as we ran.

"We only got a few seconds before they break the trance! Go to the hudson, I'll explain everything later.

As I run, memories of a giant red eyed rottweiler seemed to show, I shook my head and focused at the moment. " What the hell are those Fred?!"I screamed

"Cyclopses duh?" Fred rolled his eyes, at least he has eyes.

"But aren't they myths?" Piper interjected, I blushed as I noticed that I still held her hand, we were nearing the river now.

 _Whoosh, kaplush_ , a chair flew over our heads and dropped all the way at the river, it made a big splash, thankfully only the barest of drops landed on us.

"I'll explain everything later, now we fight!"

"How?" I screamed as we arrive at the riverbank.

"Remember Percy!" He snapped with his fingers and I fell into a trance as I remembered what happened before I was hospitalized.

I looked at the trident pendant, I pulled and once again it grew into a familiar bluish silver, it was six feet now, a foot taller than what I held last summer. Piper gasped, but Fred grinned.

"Welcome to my life Percy, Piper!" He summoned his own weapon, a bow which was golden in color, as five cyclopses walked menacingly towards us.

"What is this!?" My mind was in a relay and I seemed to notice everything and nothing, I focused on the charging cyclopses, and on Piper who was shaking behind my back. Rage filled me, I wasn't going to let this one eyed monsters hurt my friends!

"HAAAAAH!" I screamed as a pressure in my gut formed.

* * *

 **LINEBREAK**

 _ **That's a wrap, evil of me for the cliffhanger, however I sped things up this chapter, and yes Fred is Apollo, why? He was punished of course, why will be explained later. I know it was a rush, but I plan to have bits of flashback of their course during their time at Yancy.**_

 _ **And of course, Percy's memories of May will be uncovered with his fond memories later on in his adventure, and for the sake of the story, Piper is as old as Percy in this.**_

 _ **For Annabeth, I plan to pair her with other characters, as you'll be surprised at what will be revealed this next few chapters. Anyways read and review, don't forget to follow.**_


	3. Buttered Ribs

_**Hello dear readers, thank you for the positive reviews. This is for you guys.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS MENTIONED, ALL OF THEM ARE OWNED BY RICK RIORDAN.**_

 **I'M ABOUT TO BE KILLED** , and a weird vision of King Bob boasting to his Cyclops buddies suddenly flashed through my mind.

" _Huy dude I just like killed a boy, and the best thing was I was only using one eye!" King Bob pumped his club high in the air._

" _Like dude we only have one eye" a Cyclops said, one whom must be stupid enough to say that to a guy waving his club, and sure enough his face said hello to the club._

Would you like to know what I notice? When a child with ADHD focused on one thing and one thing only, they stop moving around, all thoughts of other things vanish as they try to hone in on what makes them focus. That's what happened, after a brief boasting vision appeared, my brain focused on one thing. Survival. Suddenly everything seemed to fall in, the Cyclops were, wait is it just me or are they moving slower?

"What is this!?" My mind was in a relay and I seemed to notice everything and nothing, I focused on the charging cyclopses, and on Piper who was shaking behind my back. Rage filled me, I wasn't going to let this one eyed monsters hurt my friends!

"HAAAAAH!" I screamed as a pressure in my gut formed.

It felt like a towel being squeezed to dryness.

It sucked.

I gripped my trident so hard my knuckles turned white with the force. I clenched my teeth, as anger and pain rained on my body then-

 **BOOOOOM**

I didn't notice the water exploding until it hit the Cyclops in the face. Gallons of water from the Hudson turned into five tendrils which slammed into the shocked uglies. This time an even greater pain made itself known to me as I fell on my knees, was I getting dizzy or is the earth just shaking? The earth must be shaking too as Piper and Fred both fell down on their knees too.

"How is this possible-" Fred formed an o with his mouth

"What-" I gasped, I suddenly felt out of breath, like I jogged across the school a hundred times.

"It's draining you! Will for it to stop!" Fred screamed, he was holding on to my shoulders, which Piper I noticed was doing as well. I stopped a blushed from coming up, and focused on what Fred said.

"What?" By this time my face was white with fatigue.

"Just think of stopping!"

I closed my eyes and screamed mentally _'Stop!'_ the quaking stop, and the water harassing the baddies receded, they formed a barrier around us, and even coated my body with about two inches thick of murky water, I felt like I was fed some snicker bars, boy I sure do hope they come in blue one day. I stood up, I gripped my trident harshly and charged them.

You must think, wow this boy is pretty stupid, I'll betcha five dollars he dies in five seconds.

I know, it sounds stupid but, it felt like my body was moving on its own, the water moved behind me like a tidal wave. I screamed again and suddenly I was in front of ugly number one, he had a leather vest on and held a wooden club, he tried to smack me with the club but a dense arm of water held it in place, seeing an opening I stabbed his stomach with my trident.

Poof, he went into golden dust. I looked at King Bob, "You tried to kill me and my friends!" I charged at him but two meaty arm protected him, fortunately my water cocoon still hasn't vanished. I backed off a few steps and with instinct I felt the water harden and attacked the offenders, it hit them like a speeding bullet, and if that did not kill them, a series of golden arrows hitting them in the face did.

"YOU!" King Bob roared so loud it can probably be heard across the school.

He gripped his club so tight that it actually broke.

He charged me and I put up my hands, but my body couldn't handle it anymore, whatever it is I did, it overexerted my body, and I looked horrified as his meaty arms swung and neared me.

 **PIPER POV  
**

 **I DIDN'T KNOW I WOULD MEET SOMEONE LIKE ME.** I'm Piper, Piper Mclean, and yes that Mclean, I guess the con of having a superstar for a dad is that he has no time for you. So I did what a normal kid would do, rebel. And yes it was stupid, but if you were at my position with Jane breathing down your neck every moment reminding you that you are a failure. Well.

It was tough, when I kinda stole that Benz, it was the last straw for my dad, told Jane, ugh I hate her, that I should go somewhere far, and hopefully I cool down, I know he's an idiot, and by I mean he told Jane, is that Jane suggested it to her, and him probably tired from all his work dumbly agrees. But still awful parenting.

At first glance with his messy tousled hair, which by the way I learned is natural and in no way he styles it, and his sarcastic grin, he looked like a grade A troublemaker, not that I wasn't but I'd score myself a high B+.

But I was wrong.

He had me laughing like a baboon and by the time we left the bus I already feel some kind of connection with him.

By the first month of school we were inseparable, by the months to come we were the closest of friends. We shared fond memories of past experiences, like the time he accidentally and "not aiming for the bus anyway" shot the school bus with an antique canon from the world war II.

I thought I was trouble, but he walked in.

If I was trouble then he's a disaster. Still I'd rather be with Percy than some other people I know.

All of those time together we shared our problems, and seriously when I thought I had it bad he's had worse, like the one time his step father beat him so bad that he couldn't walk for a day. I was horrified, beforehand I was ranting about Jane and how she ruins my relationship with my dad, then he comforted me and told me I could overcome it, then proceeded to share his relationship with Gabe.

He assured me that he stopped it already, but I wasn't too keen at that, told him if Gabe hits him again I'm a click away to calling the cops. He declined but in my wishes I convinced him to message me. He accepted finally, I can be quite convincing you know?

Well our friendship was normal, as normal as two troublemaker friends can be. Though I mellowed down a bit since I felt more contented in my life than I ever was, still the thrill of breaking the rules never vanishes.

And I for one am not a conventional girl after all.

Years of bad parenting, and a sucky caretaker to boot? Well it would make me act like a brat but still…

The only highlight in my childhood were the days me and my dad used to go to my grandpa, we went on a camping trip which would usually last for a week, and grandpa would tell me many different stories and sing many songs, which he passed down to me, stories of native americans of the past, our ancestors.

Almost as interesting as what myth caught my attention the most.

The Greek one.

Nothing could make you sleep better than stories with sad endings, and sad relationships as well. Such as poor poor Morpheus, who had the chance but it was taken away from him in a glance.

Adrianne, who was left by Theseus after she helped him across the labyrinth, of many other more star crossed lovers cursed to never meet again after offending a god or goddess.

Percy and I would trade stories with each other regarding the myths, and even debating on which was the real version of what happened. By the way Percy looks and acts like an idiot, but don't let him fool you. He's smart. And not just one of those on the spur of the moment geniuses, but a real genius, he acts like he doesn't know the answer but in truth if he wanted he could take on higher courses.

He did better in the following months, or he'll receive my glare, he'll flinch and he'll answer it correctly. As I said I'm quite convincing.

In the sixth month of the semester, a transferee arrived, his name was Fred Paul, though the way he introduced himself was weird-

" _I'm the most awesome g-kid Ah-Paul, Fred Paul" He gulped down and grinned_

No one neared him, in Yancy if the class deemed you unworthy, then no one will bother to talk to you, well except for me and Percy of course, and within a week's time a trio was formed, Percy and Fred were like twins, it took all of my energy to stop them from doing something that would get them kicked out.

Literally all of my energy, after convincing them, like I ran out of juice.

Though Percy's sorry smile afterwards made me blush. That made me hit him, which confused him, a lot. But don't say this to him, he's a really attractive guy!

It was all going well of course until just minutes ago when five Cyclops' bashed into our door, thankfully Fred, with his amazing singing gave us enough time to run away.

We were cornered with our backs to the Hudson when Percy out of nowhere screamed, he fell down on one knee and my hand which I didn't realize was still holding his, was disconnected less I fall down with him.

I looked at him with concern when he sounded like he was in pain then boom! Water exploded behind our backs and shot forward to the Cyclops.

Short story Percy summoned this trident, then a gray aura surrounded him, basically handled three baddies before he and Fred manage to kill one more.

Through it all I only felt weak as Percy was out there risking his life for me and I can't even be by his side. I felt useless, I hated it. I was tempted to run but Fred frowning at me stopped me.

"Let him be, he has Athena's blessing right now, you'll only be in the way." He still had an arrow notched, ready in case Percy needed it. His arrows shone like gold, as if they came from the sun itself.

"Athena? I thought this was a myth! Cyclops are not real!"

"Girl, Piper, I know we're best buds and all but I have to tell you this is all real, and don't say her name again, names have power. I'll tell you the full details later if we survive this!" Fred grinned as if this was normal.

As we talked however, we were disturbed by a horrifying scream as a sound of wood breaking reached our ears, _Shwack!_ Splinters exploded everywhere, and King Bob looked murderous, he attacked a spent Percy, who tried his best to block it, but with the earthshaking and water bending earlier? He got slapped in the midsection, and he landed a few feet away from us.

I did not realize I was the one screaming until I felt myself go out of breath.

Tears streamed in my eyes as Percy looked unconscious, blood trickling out of his mouth, blood as well soaked his favorite _I like fishes_ shirt. Blood was everywhere and in a second I was already kneeling by his side. I dare not touch him, basic rules of first aid. I watched helpless as my best friend bled in front of me.

Fred screamed, he had tears in his eyes as well. But his face was angry. I felt a chill in the back of my neck, and Fred suddenly ran faster than I had ever seen him run before. He stabbed a golden arrow into King Bob's surprised foot, thwacked his bow over his head and for good measure stabbed three arrows into his eye.

He glared as the monster once again turned into a mysterious dust.

But Percy was the number one priority.

He ran back and checked for a pulse, he paled, probably I did too, fearing for the worse.

He closed his eyes, muttering in a foreign language, but I understood some, like _"Son"_ and _"Help"_

Percy looked paler than before, and Fred cursed.

I was shaking and sobbing. I wouldn't know what to do if he died, my bestfriend was dying and I couldn't do a single damn thing about it.

* * *

 **Evil me hahaha. Sorry for the slight delay of upload, school just started for me so gonna be busy, but worry not dear readers, I'll always be here.**

 **Anyways the title of the chapter is a play on Battered Ribs, seeing that Percy is smacked in the ribs and uhm... fine anyways thank you to those who followed!**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
